The Diary of a Slytherin Girl, Best Friend to Albu
by MrsAlbusSPotter
Summary: Adriano Marianne Paisley is expecting that her fourth year at Hogwarts will be just the same as the rest. Of course, that is not likely to happen when you're the best friend to the Chosen One's son! Folow Adri into the dangers of Hogwarts...and the heart.
1. September

The Schooling of One Adriano Marianne Paisley,

also know as Adri,

Proud Daughter of the Slytherin House

Volume 4: Fourth Year, 2021

September 1, 2021

Dear Diary,

You could definitely say that my fist day did not go the way I expected. Let me tell you about it.

When I got to the Platform, I scanned it for a familiar face. In fact, I saw quite a few familiar faces, Malfoy, the Marauders, Zabini, and a few others, but I was looking for a particular familiar face. Luckily, my horrid parents (if you can even call them that; I usually refer to them as the sperm and egg donors, as I've met most of my own parenting needs, except for monetary needs) had just left it to the house-elf to bring me to the infamous train station. So I was free, free as a bird, to hang out with whomever I wanted, and _**be**_ whomever I wanted, not a stupid, arrogant pureblood. Now, I just had to find that person, my best friend in the entire world, Albus Potter, son of Harry Potter, the Big-headed One himself. Only, Al wasn't big-headed, far from it actually. He was quite sweet, and was often too shy and modest for his own good, especially for being a Slytherin. We're notorious for having slightly over-large egos, though I've no idea why!

Anyway, I continued my search for my friend. A couple times I mistaked his older brother, James, for him. But, there were quite a few differences that you could tell them apart by: 1)James' hair was always so much more messier, because be never had actually even so much as _held_ a brush in his hand, 2) Al usually had paint all in his hair and on his face, along with plaster and charcoal, because he's an amazing artist, 3) Only James walks like he's a drunk, and lastly, 4) Albus has amazingly green eyes that sparkle when the light hits them, like the little emeralds in the hourglass that keeps track of the Slytherin House points in the Great Hall and that are impossible not to get lost in... I mean, they're weirdly green, while James' are an ugly mixture of diarrhea brown and puke green, that mixedgrossly together to form an utterly disgusting shade of hazel. The two brothers share only surnames, some looks, and a love of pranks and quidditch. Though, Albus knows how **not** to get caught, while his counterpart seems to _like_ to get in trouble. Albus' pranks are actually _funny_; James' are just plain stupid. Simple as that, nothing else to say on the topic.

But, back to me looking for my best friend. Finally, I found him. It had been since the week after Christmas break the last year that I had saw him, because my parents had decided for me to be an exchange student at Beauxbatons Academy for Witches in France to "get away from certain negative influences at Hogwarts". It was terrible, to say the least. Al was like a sweet, sweet feast for sore eyes, so for a moment, I stood and looked at him. He'd grown several inches since last time I'd saw him; he might have even been taller than me! He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, both spattered with different colored paint; Al rarely cared what his clothes looked like, so long as there wasn't blood on them. Sometimes, not even then. Yet, they always looked good, like it suited him to be slightly messy, as his hair was. Today, even his hair had a bit of green and blue paint in it. I shook my head at his stubbornness and called for my my friend.

"Oi! Raffie!" he didn't turn and kept pushing his trolley; he was probably trying to get away from his crazed family. "Rafael!" The prat finally turned, saw me waving, and grinned. Okay, I'd probably ought to explain the "Rafael" thing. Al was an amazing artist, especially with sculpture, so his hero was this Italian artist bloke called Michelangelo. Apparently, the bloke didn't like painting, only sculpt-ing, so this other Italian prat, Rafael, hated him. Rafael conned the head of the Catholic Church into hiring Michelangelo to do a huge painting job, the Sistine Chapel, thinking the bloke would do a crappy job of it, but instead, the Chapel turned out incredible, at least that's what Al says. So, Albus has never really cared for Rafael, nor his work, nor me calling him Rafael. Hence, that was my nick-name for him (he insisted that I call it a codename, because "nickname just sounde too girly. Yeah, he really can be that stupid.)

"Adri!" he called back, grinning like a loon, for Albus, of course.

"Did you really think I'd let you get away with not saying "hello" after not seeing you for eight months!" I called, mocking incredulousness. I began running toward my friend, forgetting about the heavy bags I was hefting, to give him a huge hug. He lifted me up off the ground and spun me around, causing me to realize how much stronger he must have also got during our months apart. Because of my strict parents, or the donors, I couldn't actually see Albus over the summer, only send letters,even though he was right behind us. Even that I was forbidden to do, but oh well. What my parents don't know can hurt them!

"How have you been?" he asked excitedly. "Were the kids at Beauxbatons as insufferable as I predicted?"

"No," I said, and at his raised eyebrow, I added, "worse. _Much_ worse. Nothing could have prepared me for those stuffy, pompous prats!"  
Albus laughed. "I'm so glad that Victoire didn't go there; she'd probably be even worse than what she is!"

"Most likely."  
We kept om talking about anything and everything we hadn't put in our constant letters, and even some things we had, when a thin, little arm snaked around Albus waist, sickeningly slow, and a girl's head appeared on his shoulder. She had big blue eyes, blonde hair, and pink, pouting lips. Albus got a grin on his face, like none I'd ever seen before on him. Though, I had seen it on many other guys' faces; it was the grin of a guy about to get snogged by a pretty girl. I could barely contain my shock.

"Hey, Albie-Bear," she said in a pouty voice, into his ear. I could have retched right then and there.

"Hey Sasha," he said, spinning around to her, and she snogged him, eyes wide open, giving me a look that clearly said "Don't you wish you were me?" I almost retched again, and something else. I almost... no, I can't say it. But I'm sure that you could guess.

Finally "Albie Bear" realized that I was still there. "Oh, hey, erm," he said, nervously running a hand through his already messy hair. I put on an indifferent look, to cover up my tightening throat.

"Who's your friend, Albie?" the girl said sickeningly. She twined her fingers through Albus'.

"Erm, Sash, this is my best friend, Adriano Paisley," he said motioning to me. "Adri, this is Sasha Fairchild... my girlfriend. She's in our year, in Ravenclaw." He ran his hand through his hair again, something that I knew that he only did when he was nervous. But I ignored it, my throat feeling as though it might collapse from trying to hold back what I knew it couldn't indefinitely.

"Yeah, funnily enough, I figured out that she was your girlfriend. I am at least _that_ clever, even if I'm not a Ravenclaw. The greeting was a bit of a tip off. Well," I said, starting to back away to grab my stuff, "I'd better get my stuff and get a compartment. See ya around, I guess," I said, as I turned and fled, grabbing my stuff as I went. And not a moment too soon, for the dam could no longer hold the flood. The tears came as I boarded the train.

I'm ba—ack! And in an even worse mood than before.

Even after the train began pulling out of the station, Al didn't come to find me. He was probably with _Sasha Fairchild_, or as I thought of her: The Spawn of Hades and Aphrodite, the two worse gods of Greek myth, in my opinion. But, it was quite fine by me; I didn't want him to. Though I had stopped crying, I must have looked something terrible, with mascara all over my red puffy cheeks. I had all the curt-ains to the hall closed, hoping that people would think that a couple of prefects were in here, shirking their duties, or something. I didn't count on anyone as insensitive as Malfoy and as meat-headed as Zabini to be on the train. But, of course, there was.

Someone burst through the door, with hair exactly like Scorpius. In fact, I almost called the person that, until I realized that the person was a girl, and buff enough to whup my butt if I did something she didn't like. Not only that, but she looked angry. _Real_ angry.

"Go to h-e- double hockey sticks!" she yelled in a thick New York accent, making a rude gesture to someone in the small hallway. Only, she didn't spell out h-e-double hockey sticks. No, the weirdo said it in its full glory. Then she turned and saw me sitting there, looking at her in surprise, "What?" she said, quite rudely.

"It's you who came into my compartment. So shouldn't it be I who should be asking the questions?" I asked the scary chick, trying to sound more indifferent than I felt. And trust me, that wasn't much. This girl had muscles and looked like she'd seen plenty of fights in her time. Most likely, those fights had ended in her favor, too.

"Are you asking for a whuppin'? 'Cuz I'd be happy to oblige, if you want," she said. I very slowly shook my head no. "Good. Looks as though you've already been in a fight today, or at least been crying."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said haughtily, crossing my arms, and muttering a spell to clear up my face.

"Yeah, whatever," the not-so-jolly green giant said. Or blue giant, really. She had a blue and white shirt on, made of some sort of material that had holes all over it. She had a blue long-sleeved shirt on underneath it, and jeans. The hole-filled shirt, or jersey, as I later learned it was called, actually had the word "GIANTS" on it, written in big, bold, capital white letters. "Colubra," she said, leaning over and holding her hand out.  
I glared at the hand warily. As a Slytherin, you learned to be wary of those who weren't in your House. Though, after the war, the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff Houses had got over differences, those Houses never seemed to be able to forget that the Dark Lord had come from Slytherin, along with most of the Death Eaters. They had no problem forgetting that the person who actually gave You-Know-Who a body was a _Gryffindor_and that Severus Snape, a spy for Dumbledore, who had played such a crucial role in the War was a _Slytherin_. No, people tended to remember things that made them feel good, and that meant that the Slytherins were even worse off than before. We were still the ones that you didn't want to be seen with, still the children of Death Eaters. Forget that the Minister of Magic is the daughter of the Dark Lord and was originally Sorted into Slytherin; eventually became a _Gryffindor__. _The only way for a Slytherin to be accepted is to stop being a Slytherin, and instead become a Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or, heaven forbid, a Gryffindor. So, we learned early on to be wary of outsiders.

"Oooo-kay," Colubra said, taking her hand back, after my extended silence. "Guess you're another of the Potty-Weasel Clan. You do have red hair; I guess I'll be off."

My blood boiled at the thought of being a member of the "Potty-Weasel Clan". "Adriano Paisley, Slytherin, and _definitely_ of no relation to the Weasleys or Potters, I can assure you of that!" I said heat-edly.

"Oh, so she does talk!" she said, pretending to clap. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my copy of this week's _Teen WitchZ, _rolled onto my stomach. I could already tell that I didn't like this girl, who I figured was an exchange student. That had got very big after the War, for young witches and wizards to study abroad. The government liked it a lot because it meant that we were gaining friends in case someone like the Dark Lord should rise again, we'd have allies. The kids found it a pain in the rear because most people (especially the French) were really snooty.

"Who are you anyway? I know septics don't usually share their surnames, but in Britain, we do," I said. "So how long are you going to be here anyway?"

"Well, first off, I don't have a heck of a clue what you mean by septics, but my _last_ name is Malfoy," she spat out fastly. In fact, this girl seemed to have only one speed for her speech and that was fast. My eyes widened.

"Are you related to Scorpius Malfoy?" I asked.

"Do you know any other family of Malfoys other than us?" she asked sarcastically. "Yeah, he's my little brother."

"Oh, I can see the family resemblance!" I said. They both had the same big blues and almost the same hair color, except her's had flecks of red here and there in it, when the sun shone the right way, and the same pale skin. I picked my magazine back up and we rode the rest of the way to Hogwarts in silence, both taking up all of our seats. I just prayed the whole way that Albus wouldn't show up. But, I think part of me wanted him, too.

He never did.

When we got to the school, Colubra disappeared,and I was perfectly fine with that. She was ever so slightly annoying. But, of course, she was to be replaced with "Albie-Bear".

"What the heck was that all about?" he practically screamed in my ear.

"I think you forgot to tell me about something, _Albie-Bear_," I said coolly, and kept on walking, hoisting my messenger bag over my shoulder.

"Hey! Adri, wait!" he called, chasing after me. He caught up with me and grabbed my arm. Stupid prat; he was too strong for me to be able to break away from. "So you're angry about Sasha? That's it?" he asked, looking utterly confused. I almost apologized right then and thereat the look on his face, but I resisted temptation.

"You could say that," I said, guarded. "Why didn't you tell me, Al?" I asked, allowing a slightly hurt edge to enter my voice.

"Because of this!" he exclaimed, motioning frantically. He always had to talk with his hands. "I knew that you'd have a bad reaction to it!" I almost rolled my eyes. I could tell it was probably more about his manly pride and embarrassment that he hadn't told me. He knew that I would most likely make fun of him. But it used to be that we'd make fun of those kind of girls and guys, together. Now he _was _one of them, and there was no going back.

I punched him on the shoulder. "Good Salazar, Al! You're more complicated than Smith sometimes!"

"So you're not mad anymore?" he asked, an inkling if relief in his voice, that only I, his best friend could have identified.

"No, guess not," I sighed.

"Good," he said, obviously relieved. We put arms over each others shoulders and walked up to the carriages together, laughing and joking like old times. I only hoped it could stay like that, forever.

But, I really must stop writing now, for Albus, prat he is, is looking over my shoulder, trying to read what I've wrote, as usual. Stupid bloke.

A.M.P.

September 17, 2021

Dear Diary,

Turns out that Colubra girl from the train faked to her dad for 16 years that she was a Squib, just so that she could go to Muggle school, along with her brainiac sister, who concocted the plan. Colubra is in Slytherin, while Giselle, her twin, is in Ravenclaw. Why she didn't want to be a witch, I have no idea.

For some reason, Colubra has taken a liking to Albus, and has named herself his body guard or something. Since she's on the quidditch team as a Beater, the first girl _ever_ to be on the Slytherin quidditch team, she and Albus have been hanging out a lot.

I don't think that "_Sasha_" really likes it, not that she likes much of anything that Albus does. She complains about him constantly, especially when's he's hanging around me or Colubra, or heck, any girl besides her, even his sisters and cousins. She even gets jealous when he's hanging around Professor Love-good, and she's his godfather's wife!

Like, now, they're fighting. Seems half the time they're fighting, and the other half they're snogging. This one is about him not taking her to Hogsmeade this weekend because he has quidditch.

"I just don't see why you won't take me to Hogsmeade! I _am_ your girlfriend, after all!" She _must_ point that out at least a hundred times a day.

"Because, I have quidditch practice!" Albus sighed, for the umpteenth time.

"You said that you would take me. If your going to say something, follow through on it!"

"The Captain just called practice!" Albus yelled. He hardly ever yells; so he must be really frustrated.

"So? Blow him off; tell him you already have plans!" Sasha said crossing her arms. Ooh, this should be good!

"Blow him off! Blow hi—" Al said, looking at her in shock, "Sasha, I can't do that! I could get kicked off the team! How would I ever be able to be a pro Seeker then? Or, heck, show my face in the common room, for that matter!"

"Fine, just fine," she said, shaking her head and grabbing her bag. "See you around, Albus." Duhn, duh, duhn! She did the "fine" line! That's never good.

"Ah, Sash, c'mon!" he called, running a hand through his hair. She just kept swaying those hips as she walked away from him, completely ignoring the poor guy. Butthole.

Albus came over and sat on my feet, where I was sitting on a bench. I yanked my toes out from under his butt and kicked him in the shoulder. He turned and gave me one of those lopsided grins that made my... I mean that made most girls' hearts stop. Hey, I'd heard talk. Apart from James Potter and Jayson Rivens, Albus, Scorpius, and Felix were the most sought after guys in the school. And the most oblivious, too, it seemed. They didn't even notice.

"Don't kick me," Al said.

"Don't sit on me," I replied, propping my toes up against his thigh. "What's up, Scruffy?"

"Ah, you know," he said, motioning to the departing figure of his girlfriend. "Sash wants me to go with her to Hogsmeade this weekend, but Duncan just called practice. We've got a Beater and a Chaser to train, and you know how anal Ratface is when we don't show for practice. He'd be ticked. I thought that Sasha would understand, but, obviously, she didn't take it too well. Sometimes I just don't understand her, you know?"

I bit my lip so as not to say "Just break up with the jerk already!" I instead popped him upside the head and said, "Well, that's to be expected when half your brain is filled with plaster, and the other half is dead from getting hit too many times by Bludgers and bad harms!"

He laughed and shoved me, and I returned the favor. Being around Albus was so, so, so... I dunno. It's good for me, I think, even if I do lose a few I.Q. points in the process.

All week has pretty much been downhill for Albus' and Sasha's train wreck bound relationship. The whole school has been waiting for its end, and let me tell you, everybody desperately wants it to come. And not just me, thank you very much. More people than I are worried about sparks flying from their many, many public fights and hitting innocent pedestrians in the head. And I'm ready for my friend to smile all the time again. Hopefully, it won't be long.

Well, I probably ought to stop praying for my friend's break-up and get started on this mountain of homework that I have. Al is already coming over here to ask for help on our History of Magic paper, as if I know anything about it.

A.M.P.

September 19, 2021

Dear Diary,

Since I wasn't doing anything on today, Saturday, I decided to go watch Al practice. I was wear-ing jeans, ratty, old tennis shoes, and my "GO SLYTHERIN" t-shirt, with the positions and names of the people filling those positions names scrolling down the back. Whenever I wore that shirt, Albus always joked that I was their biggest stalker. I would always respond to that by punching him and saying that I was their biggest fan. He would then roll his eyes and say "Whatever Adri. You don't have to hide your true stalker ways from me. I understand." Idiotic prat.

When he saw me, he zoomed over by the stands. "Hey, Adri! What are you doing here, stalker?"

"Oh you know, making notes on your all's each and every move, to be recorded in my little stalker girl note book!" I said sarcastically. He laughed. "Didn't have anything else better to do, I guess."

"Nice to know I'm liked by my best mate, Adri," he said, mockingly placing his hand over his heart.

"Oi, Scruffy!" yelled Rat-face. "Get your fathead over here!"

"Good Salazar, I'm comin', Ratface!" he yelled back, snatching the chocolate ice cream cone I'd been munching on out of my hands and zoomed off before I could swat him a good one upside the head. Stupid oaf. He ought to know better than to snatch my chocolate!

I stuck out my tongue at him, to express my disapproval, and grabbed my school bag. I had brought it out to work on some weekend assignments we'd been given, ones, I was sure, Al would be begging for at eleven the next night. I was counting on it, in fact.

What I wasn't counting on, was that Sasha would turn up, wearing a short little mini skirt, heels with green and silver striped stockings, and a form fitting tank that said "GO ALBIE BEAR!" She sauntered up to the stands, giggling and tittering and waving to Al sickeningly. I was sure that I'd began hack-ing up my breakfast any second. I suddenly wished that I hadn't had both the chocolate-chip flapjacks, and the French toast.

When Duncan saw who else had joined the stands, he wasn't exactly pleased. After all, Sasha was a Ravenclaw, the second opponent of the season, and the one viable to give us most trouble. Gryffindor shouldn't be too bad, since all of them were family, they were more often too busy arguing and bickering with each other to be bothered with playing the game. They weren't worthy of our House's time, yet we had to play them anyhow, so that we could win the Cup.

"Potter!" he yelled. "Go take care of your girlfriend, NOW!" I tried to hide my smirk, as Al flew back to the stands, looking both perturbed and embarrassed. He landed in the stands, and ran a few steps to regain his balance. He stopped in front his girlfriend.

"Sash," he began in a stretched, even, voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, of course," she said in a much too high pitched and girly voice. "I just wanted to make sure that everything was alright, after our discussion two days ago."

"Sash," Al said, with a nervous glance behind him at his looming, growing angrier, team mates. "This really isn't the time. How about you sit right there," he said pointing to the seat next to me. I raised an eyebrow, which would he ignored. "And I'll talk to you right after practice. Kay?"

At first she didn't look as if she'd agree, but she eventually sighed, "Okay." Then she snogged Albus right in front of everyone, causing Zabini, Malfoy, and his sister to cat whistle. Albus jumped onto his broom and into the air, giving the three such a dirty look that I was amazed that all who saw it didn't incinerate them right then and there.

Sasha sat down next to me with a huff of disdain. She got out a compact mirror and a tube of pink, sparkly lipgloss and began applying it. Once she was done, she closed the mirror with a click that seemed to echo through the stands. Then she turned to me.

"You know, things with me and Albie have been pretty good," she said.

"Have they?" I mused. "Really?"

"Oh yes, quite," she said, looking at me as though I was dog crap on her shoe. "Al-Bear is great. In fact, I do believe we're in love."

"Oh really?" I said, again, the feeling to retch growing more by each second. Or, better yet, retch all over _her._ "How nice for you."

"Yes it is. I know we've only been dating for a few months, but hey, when it's love, time means nothing."

"Oh. Have you guys talked about me at all? After all, I have been his best friend since first year. I know just about everything there is to know about Albus Potter," I said, for some reason, feeling defensive of this chick. "I mean, if you two were to get married," I said mockingly, "I'd most likely be the best man,or woman of you will."

"I highly doubt that," she said, cocking her head to the side, like a snake does before it lunges. And lunge it did. "For me and Al-Bear _have_ talked about you. He assures me that you are just a hopeless nobody that he feels sorry for, and that is why he hangs around you. A lonely Death Eater's child that has no one to talk to and is a major loser. Nothing more," she put her hand over her mouth, at the look of momentary shock and disbelief on my face. "Whoopsies, sorry Al," she said to the distant flying figure, "didn't mean to divulge your secret."

I won't deny it. I felt the tears welling up. My best friend in the entire universe felt _sorry _for me. He had betrayed me. I quietly gathered my bag and, once out of sight of that vicious viper, ran. I ran long and hard, tears coming at a free-fall. I kept running until I ran into someone, McGonagall. The headmistress of the school. But, right then, I didn't care, I moved around her and kept running, until a spell blockaded me from going further. I realized I was in the Forbidden Forest.

"Going somewhere, Ms. Paisley?" she asked, in her clipped, Scottish accent. She had once been head of Gryffindor House, and was very old, but other than that, I didn't know much about her, besides what Albus had said. She was the LaRose of her day, and very, very strict. He also said she gave the coolest Christmas present, which he knew because she and his dad went a long way back. She had even been asked to be Psyche's godmother, but she had declined, saying she was too old. But none of that applied then. I was in deep trouble, yet for the first time, I really didn't mind. My mind was still on that blasted quidditch pitch, with stupid Sasha and that prattish Potter.

"No ma'am," I said, glumly.

"Come with me to my office, please," she said, and I followed obediently. I ignored the jeers from the Gryffindors, who always made fun of my bushy red hair. They were the only ones stupid enough to do so. The rest had learned their lesson back in fist year.

McGonagall stopped in front of two lion gargoyles standing guard over an eagle statue, four times their size. "Radish plums," she said, waving her hands toward the eagle. It immediately sprang to life, revealing a spiral staircase. She stepped onto it while it was still going upwards, gesturing for me to do the same. One thing though, me and heights, not a good thing. That was the only reason that I never tried out for the quidditch team. I stepped onto the staircase, feeling queasy. I kept my eyes closed until it stopped moving. McGonagall opened the door.

The office inside was filled with intriguing objects, that twirled and whirred and made funny noises. Over by the fireplace, were two very comfy looking chairs and a rug, that was set aglow by the roaring fire. McGonagall walked over to her desk and took a seat in the high-backed chair behind.

"Well, sit," she said, curtly, waving her hand and making a chair zoom up to the desk, knocking me in it on the way. "Have a biscuit. Freshly made."

I gaped at her, before I remembered my manners, learned from my parents, through very harsh methods, meaning many thwacks on the head to beat my temperamental red head tendencies out. I took a bis-cuit, a chocolate one, and murmured thank you to the headmistress. I took a small little nibble out of it. I wasn't very hungry.

I was sure that I looked just _wonderful_. Dirty all over, wrinkled, ratty, old clothes, messy hair, that I hadn't even bothered with this morning, red, puffy eyes. The only thing missing was bird crap and I could be one of those ladies on the sidewalk, feeding the birds more often than myself!

"Do you wish to know why I asked you up here, Ms. Paisley?" she asked. I shook my head no. "There is something that you must know about, that I wished that I didn't have to report. But judging by the state you were in when I found you, I wonder if you already know."

I looked up, confusion etched on my face. What did this lady know about my personal life that I didn't?

"I guess then that you don't know?" she said, sadly. I shook my head. "Well... oh dear this is not easy... Your father has been taken into Azkaban Prison for torturing a Muggle, late last night."

I looked up at her in shock. Sure, I had never liked my dad, but Azkaban? Was my whole world com-ng to an end all in one day? I had always thought he and my mother weren't the best people in the world, but this? This was lower than I thought even possible.

"Erm... Is he awaiting trial?" I asked. "Do you know what will happen to my mother? Or to me?" I asked, each question sounding stupider than the last.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Paisley, I know no more than what the Ministry decided to divulge in this letter," she said, holding a piece of parchment up. "Nothing will probably happen to you or your mother, as you are both innocent of any legal crime," she rose an eyebrow, as though she suspected I was in on the prank war waged between the Marauders and the Silver Trio (Potter, Malfoy, and Zabini). "Your father has the right to a trial, as this is a major offense, and they have little hard evidence. But, it is not likely to be in his favor yet, as he is a known Muggle-hater. I'm sorry, Ms. Paisley," she said again. I nodded, feeling yet more tears springing to my eyes. Stupid things.

"I really ought to be off," I said quietly, rising slowly from the chair. I walked across the office and out the door before the Headmistress could say a word.

I went and got my little journal, that I am currently writing in, and went out to the lake. I sat and cried for a while. Why does this sort of thing always happen to me? I mused aloud, as the Giant Squid did tricks, as though to cheer me up. It had always loved the Slytherins more than anyone, for it saw us the most and we were nicest to it.

After a while, I calmed down, and began to write, as I am doing now. Since I am out of experiences of the day, I shall stop. Not to mention, Albus and Sasha are coming down here, and I really don't want to be seen by _them_ of all people, in this state. No reason to give them more evidence that I'm just a lonely loser.

A.M.P.

September 30, 2021

Dear Diary,

It's been a full two weeks since I've spoken to Albus. I haven't gone that long without speaking to him while school's been in session ever. And yes, that is quite a feat, being as I have all my classes with him, and we have assigned seats next to each other for most of those classes.

I can tell that he's confused about the sudden lack of words. At least, towards him. When I'm around anyone else, then I'm as lively and boisterous as can be, just to make him jealous. I can also tell he's hurt by the sudden change. Well, he must put up a pretty nice show for a lonely loser that he just feels sorry for, then.

He and the viper are still together, still being sickening. Not much new there.

In fact, without Albus around, there isn't much new at all. The stupid prat has me missing him.

Well, I guess there is some new news. My dad had his trial yesterday. Convicted. Sentence of 3 ½ years in Azkaban. My mom's coping by disappearing to the tropics for a month, and getting a new face, or something. She told me that she'd be incommunicado for that time, no owls, no nothing. Real heartache to heal, I guess, no new money coming in for the next four years, so let's go spend it all on tropic vacation!

Uh-oh. Felix just flicked me a note, Albus sitting right next to him, looking nervous and confused. It's folded into a triangle. I glare at them suspiciously and open it.

Why won't you talk to Scruffy? He's off his game cuz of you—Fatty

_What is this? First year? If "Scruffy" wants to know, then tell him to get his butt over here and ask me himself. Actually, tell him that he should know. If not, then tell him to ask some other lonely loser to be his friend. That should refresh his memory!_

I folded the note back up and flicked over to the boys. I went back to writing, ignoring their whi-spering, heads together, as they discuss what Albus should do. The twerp's still bloody confused!

Oh, crap, here he comes...

A.M.P.

For some reason that Albus could not fathom, Adriano would not speak to him, heck, forget speak, she wouldn't look at him! He didn't get it.

So, he and Felix had concocted a plan to figure it out. Felix had helped because he didn't want anything to mess with their chances of winning the Cup that year, and Albus had been off his game ever since Adriano had decided to stop talking, for no apparent reason. Albus couldn't figure out what had happened to cause this sudden change, and he didn't like it. Not talking to Adriano was having the same effect as not having an arm.

When his plan backfired, he steeled himself to go talk to her. Their friendship was worth any jinxes she might throw his way. She was writing what Albus figured was a report. When he was still a few yards away from her, he stopped, feeling as though he was about to play his first quidditch game all over again. Only worse. He looked behind him, where Fatty was motioning him to continue by very noticeable and patronizing gestures. Albus glared at his "friend", who gave him an angelic smile.

Yeah, right.

Albus walked on until he was right in front of her.

"Yes?" she said, sounding annoyed. Finally, a word! For the first time all week, a word directed at him!

"Can we talk?" he asked awkwardly.

"Isn't that what we're doing?"

"I mean, privately?" he said.

"Oh, but, of course, the great Albus Potter can't be seen around losers the likes of me!" she said dramatically, getting up from her chair. Albus looked around confusedly at Felix, who merely shrugged, mouthing something about that time of the month. Albus tried to glare at him to hide his laughter. What a buttload of help he was! "Where shall we talk 'privately'?" she asked sarcastically. He had never seen her act so mean to anyone but the Marauders before. He just didn't get it!

"Erm, out here I guess?" he said questioningly, pointing to the door. She nodded and flounced away to the door, hips swaying, beautiful, wavy, red hair bouncing back and forth from the small of her back...

Albus shook his head and followed her out of the common room. After they had gone a ways down the dungeon corridor, she spun around, leaning against the wall and said sharply, "What?"

"_You're _asking _me_ what?" Albus almost shouted. "You're the one who hasn't breathed one bloody word to me since quidditch practice last week! Just tell me why, please, I beg of you, put me out of my misery!"

"I don't need your pity, Albus," she said, making him more confused than ever.

"What pity?" he asked, thoroughly baffled with his friend's behavior.

"Oh, come off it," she scoffed, "Sasha told me what you said about me. That I'm a hopeless nobody, and a Death Eater's child that is a lonely loser and has nobody to talk to, so you feel sorry for me," she was crying as she said this. Albus, confused as ever, walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. "I said, I don't need your, or anyone else's for that matter, pity!"

"I am utterly confused, Adri," he said. "I've never said any of that. I don't know why Sasha would say that. Wait... When did she say that?"

"At that practice, while you were doing laps."

"What? This makes no sense _at all_," Albus said, rubbing his temples. He'd finally figured out what was up with his friend, but was more befuddled than before. "All that I've told her about you is that you're my best friend in the world, and that we do practically everything together. And that we're nothing more than really good friends. In fact, I've had to tell her that a lot..." Albus said. At the dawning look of realization on his friend's face, he asked, "What?"

"You dope!" she said, hitting him upside the head. Albus noticed that she liked to do that a lot. "She's jealous of me! She thinks that we're more than friends!"

"What? No way! There's nothing to be jealous of!" Albus said, completely oblivious to his friend's brief look of hurt. "So, we good then?" he asked, grinning at her.

"Yeah," she said, giving a small, shy grin, "we're good."

"Good," Albus said, putting an arm around her shoulders. She put her arms around his shoulders, too, and they walked together to the common room, where everyone cheered, because the common room would be lot more comfortable _without_ Adriano's constant glares at Albus and the rest of the Silver Trio.


	2. October, part one

**A/N: Just to clear a few things up...**

** Albus also has an older sister, Adrianne Psyche, who is the same age as Felix and Scorpius. She's very important later on in the story.**

** There are three Malfoys—Colubra (nicknamed Barbie), Giselle (Colubra's twin, who is a genius therefore in Ravenclaw), and Scorpius.**

** Please, please review. If not, Adri will be forced to come and dump Buterbur pus on your head.**

** And a disclaimer (everybody scream YAY!) As I am a fourteen-year-old hill-billy from Kentucky who only gets about $200 a year, I am obviously not JKR. I am just a fan, who can only dream of owning Harry Potter! (wistful sigh). Anyways... here is the moment you've all been waiting for, (or maybe not) ADRI'S DIARY! **

October 2021

October 4, 2021

Dear Diary,

Me and Al made up. Turns out that viper was just stirring up trouble when she said that Albus had called me a loser.

Albus said that he got the truth out of her with some prodding and a little help from Professor Slughorn. I said I did not want to know what that was suppose to mean. I figured that such knowledge could lead me into some trouble. Big trouble. She apparently said that she was jealous of me, so she did what any concerned girlfriend would do: Connived a plot to get me away from him. Albus promptly broke up with her. There was lots of screaming and crying on her end, but Al hasn't been so happy since they started going out. He smiles almost all the time, now.

But, girls, of course, are clamoring around him again, hoping to be Albus Potter's next girlfriend, all the while she-Malfoy is singing _You Belong With Me _by Taylor Swift. To try and rid himself of them, we've agreed to go to the upcoming Slug Club dinner together, as friends. Nothing else. Just friends.

The Gryffindor/Slytherin match is coming up soon, so nearly every night, the team comes in, all sweaty and stinky and tired. And desperately needing a shower. In which is the state that Albus came over and flopped down on top of me and my journal.

"Get your fat, stinky, lard arse off of me!" I said, trying with no avail to shove him off of me. Stupid prat is too bleeding strong!

"Aaaa—dreeeee," he whined, "I'm ti—red!'

"You stink, too!" I said, shoving him again. Prat was heavy and completely limp, so I could only shove him off for a second, before his dead weight flopped back down on me. "Geroff me! Go take a shower, stinko!"

"Unnnnnnhhhhhhh!" Albus moaned, as I continued to try and shove him off.

"Anyone willing to help me out here?" I growled to the growing crowd watching the scene. They all backed away. Everyone knew better than to touch someone after one of Duncan's practices. Ah, if only I had such a luxury!

Then, a voice rose up from among the crowd. I recognized it as Colubra Malfoy's voice. Soon she had the whole common room joining in with the chant, a rising, bellowing crescendo, boiling over the room. I felt all the blood rush away from my face, then all of come back in one fell swoop, in the burning fire of red cheeks.

"Albus and Adri, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes LOVE, then comes MARRIAGE, then comes a BABY in a BABY CARRIAGE! ALBUS AND ADRI SITTNG IN A TREE! **K-I-S-S-I-N-G!** FIRST COMES **LOVE**! THEN COMES **MARRIAGE! **THEN COMES A **BABY** IN A **BABY CARRIAGE**!"

Needless to say, Al was up and out of there into his dorm in the blink of an eye, and the same with me. Then, of course, I began bloody thinking, and so began to write in this journal.

Was what all they said true? Was Colubra's rendition of that stupid Taylor Swift song more than her being annoying? Was the fact that my heart pounded in my chest whenever Al was near something more than a bizarre occurrence? Do I have more reasoning behind hating Al's _girlfriend_ more than just that he's my best friend, and deserves the best, definitely more than that piece of trash?

Am I falling for my best friend?

Oh, no, Salazar, no! I can't do that! It's **WAY** too cheesy! But, I think it might, possibly be there.

I, Adriano Marianne Paisley, think I'm falling for Albus Severus Potter.

Oh, Salazar, what am I getting myself into?

Wishing adolescence, and well, life in general, was easier and simpler,

A.M.P.

ALBUS'S POV

Albus looked up from the journal nervously. The cover had said "A.M.P.", so he was intrigued, to say the least. He wished he had never looked at it, for he realized, far too late, that it was Adri's. At first, he had just thought that It was a dream journal for Divination Class, but, far too late, realized It wasn't quite that. It was a real diary, like the ones that you see girls keep on T. V., or something.

And most of the entries were about him.

He had just got to the day that Colubra had got the whole House singing "Kissing in a tree". He smirked at her rendition of it. It was so true, and so purely Adri that it was hard not to laugh.

Then It came.

She started talking about him, and what she thought of him. And what she thought she might have on him.

And he slammed It shut.

For he had often wondered the same thing when he let his guard down.

October 13, 2021

Dear Diary.

I haven't written in a while, and things have only become _more_ complicated. Of course, there's the usual of teacher's giving too much homework, and the gossip of so-and-so's going out with so-and-so, and he cheated on her (usual the "he" is filled with the name of James Potter), and so on.

And then the on going Albus Potter drama.

All of a sudden, he's gone all weird on me. He won't look me in the eye, or hardly say a word to me. I don't know what I did to cause it, but, believe me, I _will _find out.

I hope that it isn't anything that I don't like...

Until next time...

A.M.P.

October 14, 2021

Dear Stupid Diary,

I'm mad at you. I really am. You wanna know why? Because I found out why stupid Albus has been avoiding me lately and it's all your stupid fault. And, yes, I know getting mad at inanimate objects is a sign of insanity, but I don't really give a bloody stupid crap right now. But anyways, the big question, Why?

Well, I'll tell you why. Because I was stupid, and left out my stupid diary for a stupid boy to find and read! There seems to be a lot of stupidity going around Slytherin, and Hogwarts in general lately.

Anyway, the stupid git found it, and read the stupid entry about stupid she-Malfoy singing that stupid song: "Albus and Adri, sitting in a tree!" and read the stupid part where I was wondering if I liked stupid him! So, now, the stupid "Silver Trio" know all about it, stupid Al blushes about every time he sees me, stupid Colubra sings that stupid Taylor Swift song, "You Belong With Me", every time she sees us, stupid Scorpius just smirks while doing stupid back-up for his sister, and stupid Felix sings the stupid "Sitting in a Tree" song.

Nothing else to report, I guess.

A.M.P.

ALBUS'S POV

Albus whizzed through the air, the wind whipping around him. It was the first match of the season—Gryffindor vs. Slytherin, meaning that his whole family was there. Not to support him, or anything like that. He had given up that right when he was Sorted into Slytherin. Of course, if he had been Sorted into any of the other three Houses, then he would have been supported as well as his cousins and siblings. But he wasn't bitter.

He heard his family chanted in the stands, by far the loudest. "_GRYFF—IN—DOR! __GRYFF—IN—DOR! GRYFF—IN—DOR!_" He spared a moment to look at his best friend, Adri, in the stands. He rolled his eyes, and she reciprocated the gesture. He grinned a half-grin at her, and half the girls in that area of the stands swooned. He, of course, was oblivious to that.

It only took half a second of him being distracted for it to happen. Adri suddenly pointed for him to turn. He did, just in time to see a Bludger hurling at his face. He instinctively ducked and held up his arm to block the Bludger. The Bludger hit him dead-on, spinning him around as it did. He let out a hiss of pain. He grabbed the broom with his other hand, the one that the Bludger had hit was hurting something terrible. He figured that it was broken, maybe even shattered. Albus tucked the arm up against his torso, not wanting further injury. He heard the shocked gasps of the crowds in the stands.

"You need to watch yourself, Scruffy!" one of his teammates yelled out.

"No bloody duh!" he yelled back. He noticed James roaring in laughter, and sent him a rude hand gesture, with James all too happy to return the gesture. Neither of them cared that their Nana Weasley was watching in the stands and would likely jinx their fingers together for that.

Albus went back to searching the skies for the Snitch. Rose flew up beside him and bumped into him, causing him to grunt in pain.

"You alright, Al?" she said, sounding worried.

"I'm just _dandy_," he hissed. "But, if you'll excuse me, I have a Snitch to catch and a game to win."

Rose, obviously miffed, shoved into him, causing him to hiss in pain again, before flying away. They had been the best of friends until Albus got into Slytherin. Albus resisted the temptation to roll his eyes, knowing where it had got him before. Instead, he promised himself that he would later, and continued his scans of the skies. Suddenly, he spotted a flash of gold, then Rose streak after it. Albus definitely had the better broom, since Draco Malfoy kept the Slytherin team well-equipped with all the latest quidditch gear. He caught up with her in no time, bumping into her as he went. She knocked back into him, and he bit his lip to keep himself from revealing any pain. They kept on bumping into each other, while Albus tried not to wince. They were getting closer and closer to the Snitch, and Albus tentatively started edging his good arm away from the broomstick. He and Rose were neck and neck, still bumping into each other.

And then it happened again. Albus tore his eyes away from the Snitch for a second to see the Slytherin Beaters focused solely on the Slytherin Chasers, protecting them. What they did not see was that James was sending a Bludger straight at Albus. He couldn't move out of the way, else Rose win the game. But, he knew that the Bludger would hit him in three... two... one.

It hit him right in the gut, causing him to flip head first over his broom, the air in his lungs leaving him in an almighty "whoosh". He fell at least fifty feet to the ground, and barely registered the crowd in the stands going crazy. Rose had won.

"YOU SQUIRREL-HEADED BAS—!" the crowds heard Colubra Malfoy yell, right before she threw her Beater's bat at James who was gloating and carrying on.

Albus tried to roll in the air to try and land on his butt, not that he was able to tell up from down. But, of course, he landed face-first in the grass. He felt the urge to heave, but he could barely move. He lifted himself up on his good arm, dry heaving and coughing horribly. Not too far away from him, though he didn't notice, his elder brother had landed as well. James was out cold. Albus flopped back down onto the grass, too tired to move. Several people rushed onto the field to take care of the injured players. He heard Madam Madley in the background yelling at Colubra.

"C'mon, Al," Adri said in his ear. "Zombie is going to help you to the Hospital Wing with me."

Albus just groaned in response, as Adri and Scorpius lifted him up into a slightly-standing position. He sucked in his breath when Adri took hold of his bad arm to try and put it around her shoulder.

"Oh, Salazar, Al, I'm sorry!" she said, and took his arm more gently.

"Yep, that's a broken arm, mate," Scorpius said, weighing in his two cents.

"You just earned your "Well, dur" patch, Zombie!" Albus muttered.

Scorpius grinned at Adri. "Yep, he's gonna be fine. 'Specially when he hears what Lu did to James!"

October 16, 2021

Dear Diary,

Today was the Gryffindor/Slytherin match. We lost, but I count it as a victory because of what Colubra Malfoy did to James Potter.

Albus had been badly injured, we found out that the bone in his arm had been shattered to pieces by a Bludger. He has to go around in a sling, for awhile, just to make sure. Madam Alexander doesn't want him moving it (she, for some reason, isn't very good with broken bones. Go figure.) But any who.

The Gryffindors were keeping the Slytherin Beaters busy with protecting the Chasers. They didn't notice that Albus and Rose Weasley had spotted the Snitch, and were chasing after it. So, James Potter sent a Bludger Albus's way, and got him good in the gut. Albus went flying off his broom and landed pretty hard. He was very banged up.

But, in the air, James Potter was giving Colubra a hard time about her father, _again_. You'd think the boy would learn after the first fifteen times that he had got beat up by the girl, but I guess that's he's lost too many brain cells for that. So she screamed at him:

"YOU SQIRREL-HEADED BAS****!"

It was beautiful. It brought tears to many a Slytherin eye. Then, to top it all off, she threw her Beater's bat at his head, causing him to conk out and fall off his broom. He wasn't too high up there, mind you. But the look on his face... ahh, it was priceless. When we told Albus, while re-enacting it, he was unable to stop laughing, especially when he saw James lying in the bed next to him, still conked out, even though his ribs still hurt from being bruised. Magic can't do much for bruises.

So, many Slytherins still consider this quidditch match a small victory, if only because of the look on James Potter's face. Except Duncan **(A/N: Slytherin team captain, in case you hadn't caught on)**, of course. Last I heard, he was trying to drown himself in the showers. He's _way _too quidditch-obsessed.

Anyway, I have to go cancel everything for the next three months because I'll still be laughing my arse off, all because of the look on James Potter's face.

Until next time,

A.M.P.

COLUBRA POV

"Good grief, would you deal with it, Potter?" Colubra practically growled at the red-haired girl. "So what if you have detention? You're still a rock star with your rock moves," the Potter girl looked at Colubra strangely. Colubra sighed. No one around here appreciated the musicality of anyone besides the Weird Ones, or something like that, so her joke was lost on Potter.

"It matters to me," the eldest Potter girl said stiffly, giving Colubra a look of loathing. "I pride myself on being a respectable member of society, unlike you and your family, it seems. And now, you've lowered me to your level."

"Hey, what is that supposed to mean?" Colubra said defiantly.

"I'm talking about you and your brother, Malfoy," Psyche sighed. "I won't judge your father, as I've never met him."

Colubra gave a derisive snort and the two continued on to their detention in silence, Psyche sometimes muttering things like "Prefect", and "perfect record". Colubra pointedly ignored her.

Suddenly, they heard a loud BANG! Colubra recognized it immediately, having lived in New York City for so long. For all the places she could hear it, Hogwarts was the last place she'd expect it. Colubra began to run towards where the sound had happened.

"Hey, Malfoy! Wait up! Detention is that way!" Psyche Potter yelled, running down the hall. Colubra ignored her as usual. She turned a corner and stopped dead.

Psyche Potter stopped right beside her and screamed, then broke down into tears as Colubra yelled for a teacher.

"Help! Murder! Murder in the Potions corridor! Help!"

_**A/N: Sorry to leave you with a cliffie. But, this chapter was just gonna be too long. I promise that if you click that little blue button down there that the next chapter will be uploaded much more quickly! ;)**_

_**Also, I did use a Phineas and Ferb line, my friend who writes this with me (she's not on here) is a huge friend, and the main creator of Colubra Malfoy. **_


	3. October, part two

October 18, 2021

Dear Diary,

Something very strange is going on. During dinner, right in the middle of Albus' awesome (and extremely accurate) impression of his older sister and her attitude towards all of us lesser beings, McGonagall rushed into the Great Hall and had all the Prefects lead us to the dormitories. Except for the Potter/Weasley crew. She had all of them follow her somewhere. It was like a Kennedy family reunion, except for all the red hair. Those people breed like freaking rabbits!

Anyway, now we're all on lock-down, or something. No one goes in, no one goes out, and neither does any news. So we're sitting here _dying _to be told what the heck is going on and why we can't go anywhere, (I need to go to the library for some books for my potions paper), when Albus comes in. Everyone immediately jumps him, wanting to know what's happened.

"Just wait awhile, alright!" Albus yells. I know immediately that something bad has happened for Al. He almost never yells like that. "Let me have some peace and quiet, would you?"

Of course, that just spurs my House-mates to continue asking questions. I look at Al and he's looking at me desperately, and looks like he's been blubbering. He looks like he wants to blubber quite a bit more, actually.

"Oi, shut it!" I yell over the crowd. "He'll tell us what's going on when he's good and ready! Can't you bumbling idiots see that he's obviously upset?"

Albus mouthed a "Thank you!" to me, and everyone sat with a good amount of grumbling. Albus comes and sits next to me. I guess that it's time for my duties of being the best friend to kick in.

Until he's ready to stop/start talking, I guess,

A.M.P.

ALBUS POV

Albus sighed and sat down next to Adri. He needed some quiet after all the people sobbing in the Hospital Wing and James and Colubra getting into it, and he knew that Adri would give that to him. So Adri just sat beside him, reading her book for Transfiguration class, allowing him to talk to her, when and if he wanted. He could tell that she was dying to know what it was that had gone on in the Hospital Wing, but she knew him well enough to know that he really didn't want to talk about it and needed to be allowed some quiet. Slowly, the rest of Slytherins dispersed into their various dormitories and Colubra showed up, but just went to her dorm, looking very upset. Albus knew why. James had accused her that she did it. Still, Adri sat by him, not saying a word, but not abandoning him when he needed a friend around.

"Thanks, Adri," he said quietly. She looked up, looking slightly confused.

"For what?"

"For not being stupid enough to ask how I'm doing," he said with a completely straight face. She looked at him, realized he was joking, and laughed.

"So, do you want to talk about it?" she asked, looking at him, obviously very concerned.

"About what?"

She rolled her eyes. "About the weather," she said sarcastically. Then she smacked him upside the head. "About whatever the heck it was that happened up there!"

Albus smirked a little at her. He liked the fact that even after the tragedy that had happened, that she still had the power to make him smile, even if it was just a little smirk.

"Well," he said, not sure how to phrase something like this._ "Someone's been murdered." He felt tears welling up behind his eyes. ____Salazar, enough already! __he thought to himself. He had already cried so much._

_ "What?" Adri said, sitting up straight from her previous pose of curled up around the book, feet on his lap. "Who? When? Where? How?"_

_ He gave her a look._

_ "Oh, sorry," she said, knowing that he would tell her everything when he was good and ready to. "Reflex."_

_ He gave her a lopsided grin that made her heart stop. "It—it," he felt himself gettting choked up. He swallowed his tears in a humongous gulp. "It was Hugo. He was shot by a Muggle gun. Nobody knows who, or why the murderer did it." Albus felt his tears release like a river building up behind a dam. He couldn't help but to sob. Adri gaped at the news at first, then put an arm around her friend. _

_ They stayed like that until morning, eventually falling asleep right by each other._

_October 20, 2021_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Wow. What really happened was so much worse than what I had anticipated. Hugo Weasley, the second youngest of the Potter/Weasley Clan, was killed by a Muggle "gun" last night. Albus is really cut up about it. Even Zabini has yet to make a stupid comment about it to Al. And that's really saying something. Usually that's the first thing he does, like when my father was sent to Azkaban. ____"Well, ain't that __good____ news for you?"__ Bloody idiot. Anyways._

_ This time, though, it was Colubra. She came in, and saw us asleep on the couch together. We had fallen asleep sometime in between me comforting Al and daylight. I really don't know when. But anyway, we were asleep and Colubra came in, got right up in our face and practically screamed in our ears:_

_ "AWWW! AIN'T IT JUST ____ADORABLE!__"_

_ We both jumped about ten feet in the air, spinning around wildly to see who it was. __Colubra, however, was doubled over in laughter. I glared at her, as did Albus. By all the laws of nature, she should have been set aflame by those glares, but, unfortunately, she wasn't._

_ "Colubra," Albus said evenly, his voice dripping with frustration. "What are you doing? WHY did you have to go and do that? Have you been around Fatty too long?"_

_ She grinned mischievously at us. "Aw, come on, Scruffy! You know I couldn't resist! I just had to lighten the overall mood here in the castle. And, there, sitting before me, was the pristine, priceless opportunity!"_

_ I wished that I'd had my wand on me. All I would have had to do was "Avada Kedrava!" and she would have been gone, and the world a much happier place. I probably would have been awarded some sort of medal,in fact! __By the look on his face, I was pretty sure that Albus was wishing the same thing. (And by the way, I was being sarcastic; I don't want to be locked up in Azkaban.)_

_ "Colubra," he said between grated teeth. "How about you go make fun of Zombie's snoring instead of Adri and I falling asleep on the couch because she was comforting me over my youngest cousin being shot? Here," he added, pulling some sort of instant pranking hair and body dye out of his pocket, "you can use this."_

_ "Oh, right," Colubra said, a bit downtrodden. Then she perked up a bit at the dye, "Awesome. Hot pink. Hmm... let's see... Fatty, S.A.H.M. __**(A/N: Colubra's name for her brother, it's his initials—Scorpius Allan Hyperion Malfoy)**__, and the Captain definitely..."_

_ "Oh boy," I said to Albus, who was now on the other side of the couch, opposed to me leaning on his shoulder as we had been before our, erm, __wake-up call__ (thank you she-Malfoy!). "It's like giving crack to an addict."_

_ "I know," he said nonchalantly. "But oh well, gets her out of our hair." He didn't say anymore and just looked down at his shoe. I put a hand on his arm._

_ "You alright?" I asked quietly, feeling worried for my friend._

_ "Yeah, fine," he said, still downcast._

_ "That's convincing," I told him sarcastically._

_ "Well, what d'you expect me to say?" he questioned angrily. "That I'm really cut up over my little cousin being bloody shot, that one of my best friends' sister is the one being blamed by most of my family at the moment, and that I'm gonna have to face the damn fact that I have to choose between being a Potter or a Slytherin?"_

_ "I'm sorry Albus," I said quietly, "but you need to calm down. You'll wake everyone up, and you know how cranky Smith gets when she loses her much-needed beauty sleep!" I tried to use humor to calm him down._

_ He slumped. I could tell that he was not just sad about his cousin's death, but also frustrated about "having to choose" between Slytherin and his family. I had no idea what he meant by that._

_ "What do you mean, choosing between being a Potter and a Slytherin?" I asked gently, putting a hand on his shoulder and lowering my voice. Our stupid prats for Housemates had started trickling in and were edging around to try and hear what we were saying._

_ He lowered his voice as well. "James has accused Colubra of murdering Hugo. She's the only one that the finger has been pointed at, and I'm sure that everyone in the family, and everyone in Gryffindor believe it too. And the thing is, she ____is __the likeliest person to have done it right now. But, she couldn't have possibly done something like that. Right?"_

_ He looked up at me, his face desperate. I didn't know what to say. Sure, the girl was as __annoying as all get-out, and she was definitely capable of making a murderer out of anyone forced to be around her for an elongated period of time (I'm amazed it wasn't her who was murdered), but could ____she __be the killer, instead of the victim?_

_ Albus ran a hand threw his hair, something he only did when he was stressed out or rally nervous, like right before one of Professor LaRose's presentation projects. "She and James ended up getting into it again, big surprise, because he said something idiotic. But, they didn't get detention, but I think James had a few more broken ribs, not just the one from the game." I couldn't help but grin slightly at the thought of the game, neither could Albus._

_ "At least he got to win his first ever game. So we know he died having something to be proud of himself for," I said quietly to Albus, trying to cheer him a bit; it didn't work. He just nodded silently. "C'mon, let's go to the Great Hall before too many people get there. All right?"_

_ "Yeah, sure," Albus said, doing a quick charm on both of us to straighten our mussed-up robes and hair._

_ We walked together, our arms looped around the other's, trying to act silly to brighten the dark mood that lay about the castle. During breakfast, Albus' cousin Rose came over to get him. Apparently, all of the Potter/Weasley Clan were going home for a few days for the funeral. As they left, I noticed Al hug Rose close as she sobbed into his shoulder. Of course, none of the Slytherins noticed this, thank Salazar. _

_ That was all yesterday, and there is a certain melancholy and fear lying about the castle. What if the murderer strikes again? All of the first and second years are going around in huddles, afraid that something might happen to them (many of the older students aren't much better). This crime seems almost too perfect. How in the world are we supposed to track a wizard who isn't even using magic?_

_ Hoping to write good news next time,_

_A.M.P._

_October 22, 2021_

_ Dear Diary,_

_ Well, obviously my hopes and wishes don't come true very often._

_ I have just received a letter from Albus that his mum is making him stay at home until the murderer is found. Apparently they think that someone is out to get Harry Potter and his family ____again. __So until they get to the bottom of this mess, Al stays at the Potter Cottage._

_ The stupid Head Boy and Head Girl (they are going out, and have been since their fourth year) have decided to have a masked ball in celebration of Merlin's Day in November. So guess what? I have to get a stupid, bloody dress. Yippee._

_ My mother is back from her vacation. Wooh-hooh._

_A.M.P._

_October 27, 2021_

_Albus is coming back! His dad talked some sense into his mum. (Al pleaded for his dad just to send him back, his siblings didn't need to.)_

_October 29, 2021_

_Dear Diary,_

_ Albus came back today! Everyone is so glad to have him back that they forgot all about being mean to the other Potters._

_ Colubra was the first to spot him. She immediately ran to him, talked a while, and then gave him a hug, which was pretty much like hugging a statue. Then, I came around the corner, saw him, and tackled him in a flying bear hug, as he swung me around. That boy has gotten so much stronger ever since he began lifting weights to be able to handle Bludgers better (and to show off his "guns"). He and Colubra are constantly trying to outdo each other in weights (rather, ____Al__ is constantly trying to outdo she-Malfoy. She, apparently, plays American football and rugby, whatever that is supposed to mean.)_

_ But, back to the flying bear hug._

_ "Jeez, Scruffy, you spin her around, heck you actually ____hug __her, yet you won't let me hug you?" Colubra said, suddenly reminding us of her presence. I'm not sure who was more red. _

_ "Yup. Pretty much," Al said, obviously trying to cover up the fact that he was redder than my hair._

_ "And yet you still say that you two are 'just friends'. Jeez, you're stupid!" Colubra said. We both went red once more and she smirked. _

_ "Erm, we have class," I muttered, pulling Albus away. We were just around the corner when she-Malfoy yelled: "It's a Saturday!"_

_ "Run for it!" Albus said immediately. I nodded. We were soon outside the castle, gasping for air, stitches in our sides. With one glance at each other, we both busted out laughing. I was blinking away tears, I was laughing so hard. Looking back, it wasn't really all that funny, but I think both of us had been under a lot of pressure the past week, and we needed some way to get rid of it._

_ "So," I said, when we could breath again. "How was your week with the Potters?"_

_ "So," Albus said. "How was your childhood with the Paisleys?"_

_ I laughed. "That bad, eh?"_

_ "You've no idea," he said darkly. "It was either the girls sobbing, Mum sobbing, James staring blankly at the wall, or James punching me when I tried to comfort him. He called me a traitor to the family because I don't think Lu was the one who mur—who did it, and I kept on defending her."_

_ I looked at Al sympathetically and placed an arm around his shoulder. He seemed to find a piece of grass between his shoes very interesting. I gave him time to regain his composure._

_ "So," he said in a fake cheerful voice. "What's been going on at Hogwarts?"_

_ "Not much, actually," I said, "though the Heads have decided that we're having a masked ball for Merlin's Day." Al and I made a face. Not many like this year's Head Boy and Girl._

_ "Good, Lord, that's I all I need!" he said, making a face. I knew what he meant: Girls would be chasing after him even more so that he would be their date to the ball. Gotta love shallowness!_

_ "Sucks for you," I joked. He made a face at me. On the inside, though, I was throwing a party in celebration. Why? Really and truthfully I'm not sure I want to know. All I know is that something about the way Albus said that about the girls, just made me very, very, extremely happy. _

_ The rest of the day Al and I spent just talking and catching up. We hardly went anywhere without the other with us (not that much different from usual). I made fun of him for having to spend a ____whole week__ with James while he was in a bad mood. Albus just started tickling me after that comment (because he knows how much I hate it) until I said (and I quote) "Albus Severus Potter is the best person in the whole wide world. No one can hold a light to him."_

_ Conceited prat._

_ Well, I guess I need to start on my Astronomy homework. If I don't... well, it won't be the first time this month that I've forgotten to do those blasted star charts._

_A.M.P._

_October 31__st__, 2021_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's Halloween, ghosts are exchanging scary... well, erm, ghost stories, there are jack-o-lanterns floating around the Great Hall, blah, blah, blah. Nothing any different from last year, or the year before that, or the year before that. Well, I guess there is a certain more creepiness because of Hugo Weasley's murder. Some kids decided to splatter "blood" and plant a gun in the place where the murder took place. Luckily, I caught wind of it before Albus and kept him from going anywhere near there, lest some heads roll. James Potter's reaction was bad enough._

_A.M.P._


End file.
